NaruNaru Naruto
by Aiko Tachibana
Summary: Hatake Naruto is a freshman in highschool and hasn't even had a first love yet. With this pure Naruto, his classmate Sasuke falls in love at first sight. He starts a love-attack, but the over-protective big brother Kakashi blocks his way! Now Naruto has to deal with a brother with a brother complex and a stubborn boy with a thick skull! SasuNaru different summary inside.


**Summary: **From today, Hatake Naruto is a freshman in highschool. But it's not only that he hasn't had a first love yet; he's in fact a clean boy who's never been in "touch" with any boy apart from his older brother Kakashi. With this pure Naruto, his classmate Sasuke falls in love at first sight. He starts a determined attack, but the over-protective big brother blocks his way! Now Naruto's days start to turn around between a big brother with a brother complex and a pushy boy...!

**Parings: **SasuNaru

**Ai-chan's note: **For Sasuke's birthday. Some of you may be thinking, "What? Kakashi as Naruto's older brother?" usually I see other authors have Kurama and sometimes Deidara as the older brother. But not this time! This is also from a shoujo manga I have read called "Guru Guru Meguru". In fact I just took the summary and changed the words like I did with "Sukitte Ii Na Yo!" I hate thinking up summaries, so why not. I was going to just make this a KibaOC kind of thing but I couldn't help myself. SASUNARU! Enjoy and review. I also have artist block again. I don't know what to draw for Sasuke's birthday! And I already missed Neji's…

…I am so late for their birthday. Shame on me. Oh and this is a two-shot because the real manga only has one chapter translated in English as far as I know of. I'm being lazy and cutting it in half…ish

**Chapter rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Over protective! Kakashi; oblivious! Naruto; Pushy! Sasuke

* * *

Chapter 1: Episode 1

Ah today sure is beautiful. The sun shone ever so brightly into a certain blond's room.

His bright and pure smile spread across his angelic face as he looked into the mirror. Today was the day. Hatake Naruto (age 15) was finally a high school student. He peered into his full length mirror eyeing his uniform which was a gakuran **(1)**.

"Wow! Gakurans sure are comfy! I had a blazer in middle school" Naruto exclaimed to himself.

"Naruto are you up?"

"Ah yeah, just a sec!" with one last look in the mirror, Naruto scrambled out of his room and down the stairs.

"I made breakfast. Its miso soup with eggplants" said Hatake Kakashi (age 29). And it only made Naruto groan with disgust.

"Why can't I eat ramen for breakfast?" he whined.

"Because you need your vitamins"

Ah, Hatake Kakashi, otherwise known as Naruto's older brother by 14 years. It has been eight full years since both their parents had been overseas and Naruto was left in his care. Gradually, Kakashi has adapted to the sudden change. And by that I mean a super brother complex. Why else would he place his precious brother in an all-boys school? Well only to the point when the blond had confessed he 'swung the other way'. Kakashi had sulked and thought it was his fault for the overexposure of boys to his brother. So now his first year in high school would be in a public school (Kakashi was willing to cross-dress Naruto and put him in an all-girls school but was denied heavily by puppy dog eyes). But that will not change Naruto's sexuality.

"I wonder if I will fall in love" Naruto said casually. All time had stopped for the silver haired man and so did the poor plate that was snapped in half.

"N-Naruto are you ok? You never really mentioned that certain topic until now" Kakashi said a bit nervous. His little brother is too pure!

"There's still boys since it's a co-ed school right?"

Be known that Hatake Naruto has never actually been with a boy before (besides his best friend Kiba, who might I add is also gay). And it was all thanks to Kakashi who kept an eagle eye out for his little angel of a brother. But the poor Blondie really wanted to know what love was.

"You can't fall in love! Just stay pure Naru-chan!" the so called older man cried out and hugged his little brother, "I should've enrolled you to an all-girls school"

"No I said that was a bad idea Kakashi-niichan" Naruto frown upon the thought, "oh! I'm running late! Ittekimasu **(2)** Kakashi-niichan!"

"Take care!" he shouted after him.

Naruto ran down the street, grinning all the way. His brother shouldn't be worried. After all, he had been fine without that other kind of love so far in his life. So there really wasn't a reason to be worried about now was it? But that didn't mean he was curious of the feeling.

'Stupid wind!'

"Damn it!"

Naruto was cutting through the park when he heard someone swear lightly. He quickly looked for the source and found a boy crouched over on his hands and knees. He had the same uniform as him too. Worried, he ran over.

"Are you alright?" he asked politely. The other make turned around and squinted.

"Tch, I lost both my contacts when I rubbed my eyes" the mystery boy said frowning. "It's almost the entrance ceremony too" he mumbled.

Rising from the ground, he was about to give up. But Naruto was too kind. He crouched onto the ground and searched frantically.

"Hey it's not that big of a deal! I'll be fine for today!" the boy said a bit concered for the blond.

"Today isn't a typical day! It's special. Aren't you new like me?" Naruto said still looking. The other boy looked at Naruto's frantic figure with an unknown emotion.

"Ah I found one!" the blond happily shouted. He ran to the fountain and washed it, then handed it to the taller boy. "How many fingers am I holding?" he questioned.

"Four?"

"Yatta! You're right! Thank goodness too!" Naruto smiled widely. All the while, the other boy stared with his black eyes and mouth open by a smidge. And was that a blush?

"No way… this is a first…" he muttered mostly to himself. He walked over to the puzzled Hatake and kissed his forehead. "I like you. Will you stay close to me?" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Eh? You want to be friends? Great!" Naruto flashed a goofy smile. He waved good-bye to the other as he was still going to be late.

Sasuke stared longingly at Naruto's retreating back, his hand clenched over the area where his heart is. "What is this…" a noticeable blush pressed over his pale cheeks.

* * *

Well review please! Reviews=faster chapter. Not a lot of people know that.

**(1)**. A type of boys uniform in japan.

**(2)**. This translates to "I'm leaving!" if I am not mistaken.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
